


Water Lily

by PeacefulCompassion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulCompassion/pseuds/PeacefulCompassion
Summary: There were many ways in which Harry expressed his love to Hermione over the years, and they often involved a flower. His love was simple - protect, comfort, sacrifice - but it was more than enough for her.





	Water Lily

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly."

Harry felt someone knocked into him on their way past him. When he turned, he caught a glimpse of Hermione's face and was startled to see that she was in tears. He gave Ron a meaningful look before running after Hermione's disappearing figure. He didn't really like her bossy nature either, but it didn't feel right leaving her in tears.

Harry shifted uncomfortably outside the door to the bathroom. He had never entered the girl's bathroom before and was sure that Hermione, a stickler for rules, would report him in a heartbeat if he did. Maybe he should return to Ron and the others…But he would feel guilty if he just left her like this…What was he supposed to do with a crying girl?

What did girls like? Harry ran outside. He knew there were some pretty water lilies growing on the edge of Black Lake. He had seen them when they were on the boats to Hogwarts. He knelt down at the edge of the water. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

A water lily levitated onto his hand, and he ran back to the girls' lavatory. Following the sounds of sobbing to a stall, he knocked softly on the stall door.

"Go away!" Hermione cried, her trembling voice betraying the fact that she had been crying.

Harry winced. Deciding that he didn't want to be yelled at again, he slid the water lily under the stall door. Then he turned around to leave.

"Harry?" came a surprised voice.

Harry turned around, expecting Hermione to start berating him on entering the girls' bathroom. However, to his surprise, she just stood there, looking uncertain.

She wasn't looking him in the eye. Her hands were holding the water lily to her chest as though she were afraid that if she let go of it, it would disappear. Finally, she took a deep breath and said in a shaking voice, "Thank you."

Harry blinked. After recovering from his surprise, he smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

Hermione looked up and, seeing his smile, nodded. "This was really sweet of you. You didn't have to."

Harry shrugged. "Don't stay in here too long. The Halloween feast is going to start." With that, he went off to join Ron.

Hermione brushed her fingers on the soft petals.  _He's so thoughtful._

It was completely by accident that she stayed in the bathroom for too long. When she lied about the troll, she was lying for both Ron and Harry, but mainly Harry.

…

Harry didn't know it, but Hermione, despite being petrified, can see, feel, hear, smell, and taste everything. And it warmed her heart how much attention he was giving her. Every day, he would replace the flowers on her bedside table – most of the time with water lilies. Every day, he would adjust the pillows and blankets, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. And every day, he would talk to her. Ron was there sometimes, but not as long, and he didn't talk to her like Harry did.

Harry talked to her like she was actually listening to him (which she was), not a petrified body but a living person. "I know you like reading, so I'll just read to you some of the interesting things I found in  _Hogwarts, A History._ You probably already read it, but well, it is your favorite book." He flipped to a bookmarked page and began to read.  _"Muggle technology cannot be used within Hogwarts. There has been a case of a muggleborn teacher entering the castle with a toaster in hand, and the toaster began to spew out pieces of toasts that multiply whenever eaten…"_

Of course Harry would choose such a passage. Maybe she should add it to her favorites.

…

Hermione sobbed. All she wanted to do was protect Harry. She didn't expect him to get so angry at her. It had been two days already. She wiped at her eyes. She needed to pull herself together.

Suddenly a box of tissues appeared in front of her.

Looking up, Hermione saw Harry kneeling in front of her. He was holding a box of tissues in his hand, but he was avoiding her eyes. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and his eyes were burning like green flames.

Hermione swallowed. The fact that he was angry but still tried to comfort her showed how much he cared. She took an offered tissue and blew her nose on it.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered some incantations.

Hermione felt something soft cushioning her back against the wall, and the surrounding air warmed significantly. So he knew the cushioning charm and a heat spell, she thought absentmindedly.

"Just in case you decide to stay here for long," he muttered and stood up.

Hermione felt a tugging in her heart. He had left behind a water lily, freshly picked. It was a promise – a promise that he would get over it.

…

Hermione was not upset that Harry did not ask her to the Yule Ball. She was not. After all, she had Krum. And he was a perfect gentleman. He really, really was. It was just that he wasn't Harry. Harry was a gentleman, too. Or at least he tried to be – he just didn't always know how to deal with girls. But he was warm and had a comforting presence.

Hermione sighed internally. Who was she kidding? She was very upset that he didn't ask her. She glanced over at Harry dancing.

He seemed uncomfortable and a bit awkward, but overall, he was doing quite well. And in his dress robes, he looked rather dashing. After the dance was over, he whispered something to his date, who nodded and left him for a Beauxbatons boy. Harry himself took a seat next to a sulking Ron.

Hermione walked over to them. "Victor's gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?" she asked, attempting to cheer her best friends up.

"No, we would not care to join you and 'Victor'," Ron snarled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What's got your wand in a knot?" She glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her a bit. Heat rushed to her cheeks.

"He's from Durmstrang! You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron growled.

His comment turned her attention away from Harry. "The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph?" she asked, her voice rising. "Besides, the whole point of this tournament was international magical cooperation. To make friends!"

"He's using you."

"How dare you! I can take care of myself!"

"Doubt it. He's way too old."

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!" Hermione huffed angrily before storming off to the gardens. When she calmed down enough to think, she realized that she had left without a word to Harry, who hadn't managed a single word in during her argument with Ron. But then again… "He would have just sided with Ron anyway…" she muttered angrily to herself.

"Hermione."

She turned around, surprised to see Harry standing there, looking nervous. "Harry?" Her heart was thumping so loud that she swore he could have heard it.

He cleared his throat before saying in an unexpectedly smooth voice, "I was hoping to catch you before Krum did. Can I have a dance with you?"

Hermione stared. Then she smiled.  _At least someone isn't acting like a prick…_  "Of course, Harry." She reached out for his hand.

"Er…wait, Hermione." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini-comb decorated with a single blue tinted water lily. He smiled sheepishly. "Flitwick showed me the sticking charm and helped preserve it. I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball, but I guess I couldn't 'pluck up the courage' to ask you. I'm glad I can still have one dance with you." He reached up and slid the comb into her hair.

His words, his actions…it didn't take a genius to pick up on the suggestive tones.

A slow song began to play from the Great Hall.

Harry laid one hand above Hermione's waist and, with the other, he held her hand. As they danced, he said, "Sorry, I'm not a very good dancer."

She shook her head. "You're stepping on neither my feet nor yours." Then, taking a risk, she pressed herself close to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt Harry stiffen in surprise before he relaxed.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Very." Hermione would have been content where she was for the rest of the night.

"I'll win this tournament for you, Hermione."

Hermione turned to him in surprise.

Harry grinned. "I'll win it for you." He pressed his forehead lightly to hers. "I swear it," he promised before he leaned forwards to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

Hermione closed her eyes. This was Harry. This was the person she was in love with.

…

"That evil toad!" Hermione snarled as she prepared another solution of Murtlap Essence.

Harry closed his eyes tiredly. With his O.W.L.'s coming up, Umbridge's detentions, and Quidditch, he hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep for a long time. And all that was on top of his stress from Voldemort's return.

"Here."

Harry again soaked his hand in the potion. "Thanks."

Hermione frowned as Harry looked as though he was about to fall asleep. She wished she could do more for him, but it was difficult finding time to themselves.

Harry felt the bed shift as Hermione climbed onto it behind him.

"Relax, Harry."

It wasn't hard to when her hands were skillfully kneading the knots out of his muscles. He inadvertently let out a moan. Then realizing what he did, his face turned red. He could feel the smirk that made its way to her face. "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione's heart warmed.

After her fingers tired and she stopped, Harry took his hand out of the bowl and began cleaning the potion off.

However, Hermione stopped him, laying her hand on his wrist. "Let me." She got off the bed and knelt down in front of him. Then she took his hand and began to carefully clean the potion off.

"Hermione, you don't have to…"

"Just relax."

And he obeyed.

After there was no trace of potion left, she brushed her lips over the words etched onto his hand.  _I must not tell lies._ She kissed each word and felt Harry shiver above her. She grinned. "Does it feel better, Harry?"

"Loads."

She looked up and saw Harry staring at her. The next thing she knew, he bent over and kissed her hair. She closed her eyes, burning this moment into her memory.

…

"I don't love you."

Hermione stared in shock. Then her heart began to ache.

Harry glared at her. "I hate you. I told you to watch Malfoy, but then what happened? He led an entire army of Death Eaters into Hogwarts! And Dumbledore's dead because of you!"

Hermione blinked away tears. "Harry…"

"I don't care what you have to say,  _Granger_. Leave!" He turned his back to her.

The tears fell then. "I'm so sorry!" With that, she ran away, reminiscent of first year. This time, it wasn't Ron whose words hurt her.

Harry watched her leave. And smiled even as he died inside. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, but he couldn't chase after her this time – not like first year. She was smart. She would be safe – much safer than if she went with him. "I'll win this war for you. I swear it." He looked down at the water lily in his hand. He never wanted to hurt her, but anything else, and she would be her stubborn self. He couldn't comfort her this time.

…

Hermione glared at Voldemort. Of course, while Harry had hoped she wouldn't get involved in the war, she got involved anyway, and eventually, she was captured.

Voldemort chuckled, amused. "He should be coming any moment to rescue you."

At that, Hermione did the boldest move anyone could make in her situation. She spat into Voldemort's face, her eyes defiant.

"You filthy Mudblood! She dares! Oh, I will find great pleasure in punishing you!" Bellatrix screeched in outrage.

Voldemort raised his hand, silencing her. "I will find great pleasure in seeing her eyes when her  _dear Harry_ lies dead beneath my wand."

"Harry would never come to you," Hermione snarled. "You will never defeat him. Not in a million years! Not with a million Horcruxes!"

"We'll see." As the time limit approached, Voldemort frowned. "Perhaps I overestimated his chivalry."

Part of Hermione was glad that Harry was safe. However, another part of her taunted,  _Because he doesn't really care about you._ She tried to push the latter thoughts out of her mind. Even if she died today, Harry would still be alive. And he would defeat Voldemort. And he would be happy without her. Oh how much her heart ached!

"I suppose we don't need the Mudblood anymore," Voldemort hissed.

Hermione trembled, shutting her eyes and readying herself.

"What's that?"

Hermione looked up to see a single water lily float down from the sky onto her lap. Without thinking, she rose up, screaming, "NO!"

Harry was standing there in front of Voldemort. "I'm here."

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione cried, horror clawing its way around in her chest.

" _Silencio."_

Hermione, her voice gone, begged Harry with her eyes.  _Please, please, please run…_

Harry turned to her. And smiled.  _I'm sorry, Hermione. I couldn't win the war for you. But at least I'm saving your life._  And they were his last words to her before she saw a green light take away his life.

" _Are you feeling better?"_

" _Don't stay in here too long. The Halloween feast is going to start."_

" _I'll just read to you some of the interesting things I found in Hogwarts, A History. You probably already read it, but well, it is your favorite book."_

" _Just in case you decide to stay here for long,"_

" _I'll win this tournament for you, Hermione."_

" _I hate you."_

_I love you._

As the Death Eaters led her back to Hogwarts, defiling and making a mockery of Harry's body, which was swung around in the air like a ragdoll, Hermione felt only numbness as one thought pervaded her consciousness – she must survive this war. Harry's sacrifice would not be in vain.  _My heart will survive for you, Harry._

…

"You prat," Hermione muttered, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She would not trade this moment for anything else in the world.

Harry chuckled. "I know, and I'm sorry. But it's over now." He took her hand and pressed something into it.

Hermione's eyes were closed, but she knew what it was. She could feel the soft petals - the symbol of his love for her, the promise of his fidelity, the sign that he'll always be there, even if it was only in spirit.


End file.
